


Ее список

by Пайсано (Paisano)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, Fix-It, Gen, Humor, With A Twist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26080303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paisano/pseuds/%D0%9F%D0%B0%D0%B9%D1%81%D0%B0%D0%BD%D0%BE
Summary: У несуразной концовки сериала, равно как и у внезапно возросшей убойной силы Арьи, есть только одно объяснение…
Relationships: Jaqen H'ghar/Arya Stark
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Ее список

Север прославлял Арью Старк, убившую Великого Иного и развеявшую в прах его мертвую армию, но на празднестве она сидела в одиночестве, словно божество – Арью попросту побаивались, перешептываясь о том, что и прибывшая прямо к битве Красная жрица тоже куда-то исчезла. «Она выполнила свою миссию в этом мире и тоже растаяла в воздухе», - пояснила Арья Джону, который бесстрашно задал ей мучавший всех вопрос, но Сандор Клигейн слышал, как ночью после битвы что-то плюхнулось с крепостной стены в ров, с треском проломив лед, и по-прежнему смотрел на Арью с опаской. Она больше не была той смелой, чуть наивной и все-таки доброй девочкой, которую он постепенно привык защищать в их путешествии по Вестеросу, и дело было даже не в том, что она сразила темное божество, - Сандор хорошо запомнил, как Арья шла навстречу Великому Иному: спокойно и собранно, как человек, делающий знакомую ему работу, и не было, как ни странно, ничего удивительного в том, что могучий ледяной воин схватил ее мертвой хваткой, а Арья просто перебросила обсидиановый нож из руки в руку, выронив его из той руки, которую сжали мертвые ледяные пальцы, и поймав свободной рукой, и зарезала Великого Иного ударом в печень.  
Но, конечно, Сандор был малый не робкого десятка и не стал пускаться от Арьи наутек, когда та предложила проехаться вместе до Королевской гавани.  
\- Я собираюсь убить Серсею, - наконец нарушила молчание Арья, когда они двое остановились на ночь, и Сандор разжег костер.  
\- Что ж, надеюсь, мой полуживой братец будет тогда неподалеку, - хмыкнул в ответ Сандор.  
\- Через несколько дней мы будем проезжать мимо стоянки ланнистерского отряда, - сказала Арья через несколько минут. – Мы точно так же сидели около костра, но они сначала не поверили мне, когда я сказала, что собираюсь убить королеву. А когда поверили, мне пришлось убить их всех. Я спрятала их оружие – мы подберем там для тебя кинжал, а для меня возьмем у одного из них латы. В Красный замок тоже еще нужно попасть.  
На следующий день дорогой Арья много расспрашивала у Сандора о текущем состоянии Грегора, выудив из Сандора слухи о том, что Грегор был смертельно ранен в поединке отравленным копьем Оберина Мартелла, но воскрес, и теперь выглядит еще больше, но медлительнее, имеет синюшную кожу и налитые кровью глаза. Сандор постепенно привык к деловитому тону Арьи, и на ночлеге даже завел разговор о Фреях.  
\- Есть такая северная легенда, о поваре Ночного Дозора, который накормил Короля Севера пирогом с начинкой из королевского сына, - все так же спокойно ответила Арья, и было в этом спокойствии что-то жуткое. – Легенда не говорит о том, за что повар отомстил королю, но говорит, что боги прокляли повара и превратили его в огромную белую крысу, питающуюся собственным потомством – ведь король и сын короля были гостями повара.  
\- Я не бог и не могла превратить старого Фрея в такую крысу, - продолжала Арья, - так что мне пришлось воспользоваться рецептом повара...  
Сандор слушал спокойный рассказ Арьи о том, как она уничтожила род Фреев, вспоминал ее размеренную деловую походку, когда она шла навстречу Великому Иному, и постепенно понимал, что именно в ней нагоняет на всех жути. Арья не торжествовала, вспоминая о своей мести, собственный рассказ не бередил ее раны – а ведь Сандор помнил, как она проплакала всю ночь, узнав о том, что в Близнецах погибли ее мать и брат, и ее первая невестка, и ее не родившийся племянник. В Арье не было никаких эмоций, и Сандор в первый раз задумался о том, что останется ему, когда Грегор будет убит и из его собственного сердца уйдет придававшая ему силы жажда мести.  
Сандор проснулся позже обычного, слишком долго он лежал ночью на спине, думая о том, что с ним сделало его стремление отомстить, и о том, что произошло с Арьей.  
\- Думаю, мне уже поздно говорить тебе, что месть сжигает человека изнутри, - с горечью сказал Сандор, когда они с Арьей уже собрались ехать.  
\- Нам просто нужно сделать свое дело, - спокойно ответила Арья, и Сандор подумал, что именно такого ответа он и ожидал.

Сделать свое дело оказалось не так-то просто: к тому моменту, когда Арья и Сандор сумели проникнуть в Красный Замок, в город уже вступала объединенная армия Джона и Дейнерис, и сама Дейнерис летала над городом на своем последнем драконе, обрушивая потоки пламени на Красный Замок, да и на город вокруг него. Сандор встретил Грегора и Серсею на полуразрушенной лестнице, в объятой пламенем башне, и успел порадоваться тому, что уговорил Арью не ходить за ним, - прежде чем понял, что Грегора ему все-таки не одолеть – воскрешенного Квиберном Грегора не останавливали даже смертельные раны.  
\- Этого ты мечом не возьмешь, - вдруг услышал за своей спиной Сандор по-прежнему спокойный голос Арьи. – Таких огнем надо, - и Арья подала Сандору горящий факел с железным острием на конце, и сама ловко метнула такой же в Грегора. Факел застрял в доспехах мертвого рыцаря, и Грегор загорелся, а Арья проскользнула мимо него к Серсее, и, когда Сандор расправился с Грегором при помощи огня, он заметил, что Серсея еще жива – Арья подходила к мести основательно и даже принесла с собой голову Джейме.  
Основательность мести Арьи произвела на Сандора такое впечатление, что Джон Сноу, прорубившийся в Красный Замок, застал Сандора сидящим у стены ровно у подножья той башни, где нашли свой конец и Грегор, и Серсея.  
\- Страшные вы люди, северяне, - поведал Джону прокопченный Сандор. – Отмороженные совсем. К вам даже армия мертвецов сунулась, и та огребла по самое здрасте. Зря Ланнистеры с вами связались, очень зря.  
Джон нашел Арью у двери на обвалившийся балкон, через которую Арья созерцала горящий город, столь долго бывший ей ненавистным. Давно была разрушена взрывом септа Бейлора и ее ступени, на которых сложил голову лорд Эддард; пылал теперь Блошиный Конец, в котором Арья скиталась и голодала, убежав из замка; лежала в руинах башня Красного Замка, в которой держали в заложницах Сансу, а Арья смотрела на гибель города, заложив руки за спину, и ее лицо по-прежнему не выражало ни застарелой боли, ни злой радости.  
\- Якен Хгар! – громко произнес Джон, и Арья повернулась к нему, удивленно взметнув одну бровь.  
\- Якен, - дружелюбно, но твердо сказал Джон. – Ты легендарный боец и величайший мистификатор. Ты спас тысячи людей и принес в Вестерос мир и справедливость. Но на тринадцатилетнюю девочку ты все-таки непохож.  
Арья как-то необычно дернулась, ее фигура стала меняться, волосы упали на лицо, а когда она распрямилась, на ее месте уже стоял сухопарый человек с седой прядкой и немного ехидным бледным лицом.  
\- Все-то ты знаешь, Джон Сноу, - сказал Якен Хгар, и его голос уже прозвучал по-человечески, потому что его работа была закончена. – Ты, похоже, даже разведку слушаешь – вон сколько дотракийской конницы с тобой пришло, а ведь мог бы всю ее в метели под Винтерфеллом положить.  
Джон тоже смотрел на Якена весело, но Якен заметил, как близко рука Джона к рукояти меча, и отнесся к этому со всей серьезностью, видел он уже в бою молодого Короля Севера.  
\- Что ты сделал с моей сестрой? – потребовал Джон.  
\- Предложение ей сделал, - признался Якен. – Как видишь, не совсем успешно: вот, работаю по ее списку, убиваю для нее тех, чьей смерти она хотела уже несколько лет. Сама она у меня, в Черно-Белом Доме. Незачем ей такими вещами заниматься, да и видеть их незачем.  
\- Прикипела она к моему сердцу, - сказал Якен совсем запросто через пару минут, за которые Джон успел подумать о том, что смотрит сейчас на человека, ради его сестры отказавшегося от того, что воину дороже любых сокровищ – от величайшей боевой славы, и даже отдавшего эту славу ей. – Один раз я ее выручил, другой, до добрых людей ее довел, монету ей нашу подарил, за которую любой браавосец ее до нашего храма хоть на руках донесет. Сам уехал, а все неспокойно за нее. Так что как приехала она, я уж ее больше не отпустил.  
\- Если думаешь, что семья твоя внакладе осталась, я тебе хоть сейчас отслужу – вот дракона можно завалить, - предложил Якен и махнул рукой на пролетевшего мимо дракона, все еще разрушающего уже сдавшийся город. – Или сразу королеву. Не в обиду будет сказано, дурная она у вас какая-то.  
\- Интересный ты, зять, человек, - заметил Джон. – Тебя послушать, у тебя всё так просто, словно тебе ничего не стоит вернуть меня на Север, Железный Трон сжечь, а королем Вестероса моего увечного братца сделать.  
\- Я не знаю, зачем тебе это нужно, - развел руками Якен Хгар, - но сделаем. Давай по рукам, что ли?  
\- Вот серьезно, - усмехнулся такой готовности Джон. – Брак ваш с Арьей все-таки в тайне надо сохранить. Не в обиду и тебе, но репутация у вас, Безликих, жутковатая.  
\- А мы скажем, что Арья уплыла в неведомые земли за Закатное море, - предложил Якен, и они с Джоном ударили по рукам.  
Так вот оно все и получилось.


End file.
